Stuck Here With You
by That's my Mango
Summary: One huge mansion will be Ash's next location for his journey, but he won't be fighting for badges anymore. Instead he has entered in a contest and now must survive the mad house with a bunch of other kids his age. Accepting OC's. Read for more info.
1. Chapter 1 Good News

**Chapter one. This story is my first, but I hope you enjoy it and keep on reading it. It will be accepting OC's the stuff I need to know about your OC will be at the end of the chapter so you can take a look. **

_"Today over eight cargo ships sailing through the Eastern coast of Kanto caught a strange glow in the sky said to be Dexoys, we'll have more news about this last this morning"_ The News Reporter said as Ash quickly turned off the TV in his living room and yawned loudly making Pikachu's ears pop up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously as he sat on and tugged on Ash's shirt lightly.

"Sure, a little walk wouldn't hurt anyone" Ash said with a loud second yawn and as he stood up he cracked his hands releasing an echoing cracking through the house.

"Ash honey don't crack your knuckles you'll end up like Jennie's kid" Delia called from the kitchen as she could hear the crack and was of course worried about her little boy.

"Mom, Tommy broke his leg climbing a tree" Ash sighed as he smiled lightly at the comment.

"Well then stay away from any trees" Delia answered back in a stern, but loving tone.

"Only if she knew what I did on my adventures" Ash chuckled as he threw on his backpack and Pikachu jumped off the sofa.

"What did you say sweet?" Delia called from the kitchen.

"Um....I said I was going for a walk" Ash said back quickly as he rushed to the door and slammed it closed behind him.

"Get the mail before you go!" Delia called from the open window in the kitchen just over the sink as she watched Ash make his way to the mail box.

"Pikachu you think that forum I sent in was accepted?" Ash asked Pikachu as he slowly opened the mail box flap. About a week ago Ash entered a contest to win some extra money and was hoping to get a notice back soon.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu cheeped out as he watched his trainer rifle through the mail and stop near the end with his normal goofy grin.

"Pikachu we got a letter from the place and the thing" Ash laughed not remembering where he sent it, but was still way to happy about it. Ripping open the envelope he pulled out a sheet of paper and begun to read to silently to himself.

"Ash what's taking you so long?" Delia called from the kitchen as she watched her son grinning at the letter like it was made of gold.

"Ash you just got back from your last trip a few months ago, don't you want to relax a bit?" Delia asked curiously as she reviewed the note for the eighth time.

"Mom it's been almost a year, I need something to do. Plus, I won't be traveling around a whole region like before" Ash explained as the two sat in the living room trying to get the other to agree with them.

"You'll be all the way in Hoenn, again" Delia stated sadly as her cheerful face was now a worried face only a mother could have.

"Mom I'll be with other kids my age I'll be fine and mom I can win over ten thousand dollars if I go" Ash explained pointing at the sheet with a money greedy smile on his face.

"Well is there at least a list of what kids are going?" Delia asked curiously.

"Mom they're all from around the world, you won't know any of them" Ash sighed as he rubbed his forehead but was sent jumping by the sudden ring of the home phone.

"Ashy please get that, I need to think this over once more" Delia said as she sighed loudly and sat back in her chair. With this Ash got up and quickly answered the phone.

"Ash is this you?" Misty's voice asked as two other girls laughed in the background.

"Misty is that you?" Ash asked as he recognized the voice and the laughs in the background as May and Dawn.

"Nice to know you remember my name" Misty laughed in a joking way as Ash smiled at the remark.

"So what's new with you?" Ash asked curiously.

"May, Dawn, and I entered in a contest during a sleep over one night and guess what?" Misty started as she stopped for a guess.

"Did you get in?" Ash asked excited as he prayed that it was the same contest as his.

"Yeah!" All three girls cried out in excitement.

"I got accepted to a contest to!" Ash shouted into the phone trying to silence their cheers of joy.

"Which one?" May asked as he budded in on the phone call.

"Um...The sheet that was in the mail is signed by Francis R. Freeman" Ash explained as that's all he was able to remember. Waiting a few seconds Ash could hear the girls rummaging around the sound of paper wrinkling up.

"Ours to!" Dawn cried out right into the phone hurting Ash's ear.

"I guess I'll se you there" Ash laughed.

"Yeah in about one week" Misty answered back as she had gotten a hold of the phone.

"See-ya then" Ash laughed as he hung up the phone to see his mom sitting in her chair smiling lightly as she must of heard the three girls.

"You can go" She answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much" Ash laughed as Pikachu jumped onto his back happily.

"What are the chances that three of them would be going to" Ash laughed as he swung Pikachu around happily.

"Just remember Pikachu and the other Pokemon can't go" Delia added on as the young trainer's happy dance quickly ended.

"Why not?" Ash asked in a worry as he raced over and grabbed the sheet. As he reviewed it he found out that all Pokemon weren't aloud.

"This is depressing" Ash mumbled as he sat down in a near by chair and let Pikachu jump into his lap.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously as he nudged Ash with his nose making him laugh a little.

"I can't just leave you" Ash explained to his little Pokemon companion.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said with a smile.

"You don't mean that" Ash said as he tried to ignore Pikachu's comment.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" The little Pokemon argues with his trainer. As Pikachu went on Ash finally broke down and decided he would go.

"You win I'll, but I promise I'll call you two when ever I can" Ash explained as his mom smiled at her young boy.

"When are you leaving?" Delia asked in a calm and happy voice.

"In a week" Ash stated as he looked up from his happy Pikachu to his mom who now looked like she just say a ghost.

"Mom? Mom you ok?" Ash asked as he begun to wave his hand in front of her pale face.

"A week isn't enough time to get ready! What is this man thinking! If he knew the correct time of ordering clean under wears to clean shirts he'd give us at least a month!" Delia begun to cry out as Ash slowly exited the room in a nervous matter as his mom flipped out.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and for the people who want to submit a character here is what I need....**

**Name- (First name and last if you want) **

**Gender- (Male or Female)**

**Age- (Not to old and keep it in the young teen years like 10-15 like that if you can) **

**Home town and region- (That kind of explains it's self) **

**Appearance- (Hair color, eye color, hair style, and any other features like weight or height if you want to) **

**Clothes- (The clothes they wear daily you can also add things like this if you want to or I'll just make it up pajamas, swim suit, and any other stuff you can think of) **

**Personality- (Are they a very serious person, do they like to have fun, are they goofy, do they had a bunch of different personalities...stuff like that) **

**Pokemon- (Just in case for future chapters) **

**History- (If they ever traveled, did they explore, what did they use do, and so on)**

**Extra info- (Any stuff you want me to know about your character) **

**So hope you submit an OC and enjoy the story so far. Also, my winter sport just ended so I'll be able to focus on the story a little bit more. So stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Chapter two. Here is my next chapter this one will be short and there'll be a few OC's staring in this chapter, but next pretty much all of them will be starring I'm still looking for a few other OC's so if you have one you can still submit it. Enjoy. **

Ash sat in the back of the black SUV silently as a man in his early thirties drove silently focusing on the road. As Ash sat with his luggage in the back he could see a file sitting in the driver's lap with his name labeled on the tab and a pen clipped onto the side. Ash had left home a day ago and arrived in Hoenn just last night after waking up in the room he rented at a Pokemon center he took a shower, ate breakfast, checked his supplies, and soon got in the van for hsi ride to the train station.

As Ash sat in the back he finished reading the file he was given that explained all about this so called contest. He found out it would take place on private grounds far away in a large mansion where he'd have to survive a certain amount of days and anyone who was able to survive won the prize. Of course the file was pretty plain and didn't go into details; the only true detail it said was to wait all major questions for when they arrived at the mansion.

"So you're Ash Ketchum?" The Driver asked as he obviously knew the answer, but Ash went with it.

"Yeah" Ash answered in a short but pleasing answer.

"I saw your info you sent in with your application, it's very impressive" The Driver explained as he flipped open the file and flashed a sheet with all of Ash's badges listed on it while he was still driving.

"Thanks" Ash answered as he felt the van slowly drift off to the right, but the driver quickly put the sheet away and the van went back on course.

"My boss wants me to answer any questions you have, so ask away" The Driver explained as he peered over his sun glasses into the rear mirror to see Ash clearly.

"Um....I just have a few" Ash stated as the driver spat his gum out of his open window before closing the window.

"Ask away kid" He laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"How much people will be in this contest?" Ash asked curiously.

"Can't tell you that" The Driver answered right away.

"Why not?" Ash asked confused on why he couldn't answer the simple question.

"It's a secret, next question?" The Driver answered quickly.

"How much will the prize money be?" Ash asked as this was a big deal for him.

"About hundred thousand or more" The Driver explained as he acted as if that number wasn't big for him at all. With this number now in his head Ash could feel hsi jar drop a bit, but he quickly gained control of himself.

"You alright there kid?" The Driver asked with a chuckle as he could see Ash in the mirror.

"Yeah, it's just that's a lot of money" Ash laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Know what you mean it would take me years to make that much" The Driver laughed as he must have been doing this job for a long time because he wasn't shy about driving a stranger around.

"Do I have time for anymore questions?" Ash asked as he saw a sign labeled "Train Station next turn."

"Just about one" He answered Ash as he took a sharp turn into a huge parking lot filled with cars and a large station at the end filled with people.

"Why can't I bring my Pokemon?" Ash asked with no time to lose as he needed an answer.

"Bad question" The Driver laughed as he went from lane to lane looking for a parking spot.

"Why?" Ash asked confused as the driver took another sharp turn and sent Ash rolling in his seat.

"My boss said that question would be answered when you arrived and for no one to answer it" The Driver explained as he finally decided to park near the entrance of the station and did a quick spin before he stopped the car.

"Here's your stop kid" The Driver laughed as he turned to face Ash who was now upside down from the high speed spin of the car. Rolling back onto his butt Ash was able not to blow chunks and gain some speech.

"Thanks" Ash mumbled as he was still very dizzy.

"No problem kid and before you go wear this" The Driver explained as he handed him a yellow key card that he would hang from hsi neck.

"What is it?" Ash asked curiously as he slipped it around his neck and let it dangle from there.

"Just flash it to security and you'll be able to get to your train in minutes. Also, if any other kids from the contest are at this train station they'll be wearing the same key card as you" The Driver explained as Ash realized the key card would be a good way to make some friends on the way to the location.

"Ok bye" Ash said as he exited the car with his luggage and got about a foot away before the car raced off leaving dust behind him.

"Here I go" Ash sighed as he made hsi way up the stairs into the station and kept an eye out for any yellow key cards.

As Ash got through security easily he was on his train and in a remotely empty cart in minutes. Other then himself Ash was one of about eight others in the cart and everyone was spread out far. It was silent as the train started to leave the station and in no time they were off.

* * *

"Maybe I should go and see if any other kids are here from the contest" Ash said to himself as he was stopped by the sudden roar of the train which met someone had open the door connecting to the other carts. Looking up Ash saw a boy about the age of 15 standing there with a yellow key card dangling from his neck; Ash about to yell for the kid stopped and sunk deep into hsi seat.

"I shouldn't act to excited or he'll think I'm weird" Ash said to himself when suddenly he saw a shadow right next to him.

"I don't think you're weird at all" A voice said as Ash knew it was the kid who had just entered the cart. As Ash looked up at the kid who was the same age of him he smiled awkwardly at him and just laughed softly. The boy had brown eyes with medium length messy dark brown hair that looked black, and lightly tan skin. He wore white sneakers with worn out dark blue jeans, a un-zipped dark red sweat shirt, with a blackish grey t-shirt that had a white poke'ball symbol on it, and a dog tag he wore tucked under hsi shirt dangling from hsi neck.

"I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said quickly as the two boys shook hands.

"I'm Alex Winters" The boy said happily as he sat in the seat facing Ash's.

"I was afraid I was the only one on this train" Ash laughed as the two boys smiled at the joke.

"Yeah, I couldn't even find one person until now of course" Alex explained as Alex quickly threw his luggage on the shelf above them and sat down.

"So where you from?" Ash asked curiously as it would be a while until they arrived at their location and a conversation would be good.

"Violet City, Johto" Alex explained as Ash could fairly remember his travels to there and his gym battle against the flying type gym leader.

"How about you?" Alex asked as he broke Ash's day dreaming.

"Pallet Town, Kanto" Ash answered.

"I've heard about that place before, small town" Alex said as Ash found that funny and let out an un-expecting laugh.

"Sorry, it's just Pallet Town has a population of live ten and it's funny that you've heard of it" Ash explained as he was stilling smiling from it.

"Hey, I'd hate to bother you two but are you on your way to a contest?" A female voice asked from behind Alex as the two looked up to see a 15 year old girl with long red hair worn in a pony tail with brown eyes. She wore a t-shirt with a white zipped up jacket vest, faded out blue jean shorts, with red converse, and a normal red trainer's belt.

"Yeah" Ash answered as the two of them held up their key cards.

"I'm Christa Jewel and you two are?" She said in a kind voice as the two boys stood up politely and shook each other's hands.

"I'm Ash and that's Alex, we just met" Ash explained as Alex nodded to her and allowed her to sit next to him on the bench.

"So where you from?" Alex asked curiously as he wanted to end the awkward silence.

"Ecruteak City, Johto" She explained in a soft voice.

"I from Johto to" Alex stated a bit excited to find someone else from Johto.

"Where?" Christa asked.

"Violet City" Alex answered.

"Cool and how about you?" Christa asked as she turned to face Ash.

"Pallet Town, Kanto" Ash answered right away hoping for another answer that would make his day.

"Pallet Town?" Christa said confused.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of no where" Alex said jokingly.

"Next stop Station 1436" A voice over the speakers announced as the three looked at their tickets to see the numbers announced didn't match theirs.

"We still got a bit longer" Ash sighed as he wished Misty, May, and Dawn were on the train so they could catch up.

For about five minuets there was an awkward silence between the three strangers all praying the train would reach the station sooner or that someone else would join them so they would no longer be in this awkward state. Ash wanting to avoid breaking the awkwardness decided to take a nap and with this he drifted off.

* * *

"Wake up Ketchum!" Alex's voice roared as he felt hsi body being angrily shaked.

"What!" Ash cried out in a panic as he jumped up to see Christa pulling down her luggage from the shelf and Alex standing over him.

"You're a heavy sleeper aren't you" Alex laughed as he pulled out the dizzy boy from his chair and patted him on his back.

"Sorry to wake you" Christa apologized kindly as she blushed a bit and grabbed her bags as she seemed a bit shy since they all were strangers to each other.

"Yeah sorry" Alex added on as he grabbed his bag and followed Christa down the cart's lane.

"I guess we're here" Ash yawned as he dragged his luggage close behind him and exited the train onto a platform. As the three exited the platform they could see houses and streets but no mansion in sight.

"Where you think it is?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well I heard it was located pretty far from any town" Christa explained as suddenly a black van drove up and a window rolled down.

"You three for the contest?" He asked as Ash nodded and with this all three removed their key cards and shoved them into their pockets. Throwing their luggage into the back of the van they all piled into the back and with this the driver with no thought raced off.

_"Why do all these drivers go so fast?" _Ash thought to himself as the van drove right out of the town in a matter of seconds and now was driving on a stone carved road. Looking out the windows to the left was an elevated area with bushes and trees and on the right was a steep cliff with a stone wall preventing them from flying into the ocean below.

"So are we near the house yet, sir?" Alex asked as he peered out the window.

"Well kind of" The Driver stated with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well this is the drive way" He laughed as they reached the top of the mountain like hill to see a mansion bigger then the any building they had ever scene.

As the three exited the van and got their luggage out their jaws almost hit the floor as the front doors were four times of a regular door. The house was massive and they all knew even if they didn't win they would at least get to stay in place worth more then the cash prize.

**This chapter was more for me to explain what the contest was about and to describe what's going on. The real story kinds of starts next chapter were we'll meet everyone and then things starts to take off from there. Enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting in the Mansion

**Chapter two. Ok so here's chapter three, I'm sorry about the few grammar mistakes I leave since my word is all messed up and I don't always catch them. So enjoy and if your charters didn't make it for this keep submitting them because I might have room for them later on. Keep reading if you want to know why. Enjoy! **

"It's huge" Ash mumbled lowly as the van drove off and disappeared down the long drive way leaving the three teens staring up high at the mansion.

"We should we go in?" Christa asked as she to was frozen with amazement.

"Are we worthy?" Alex asked as his jaw hung low, but after another five minutes of awing it they snapped out of the trance.

"Well I guess it's time we go in" Ash chuckled as he grabbed his bag and marched forward up the ten stairs leading up to the doors.

"Do we ring the door bell?" Christa asked curiously as Alex begun to search for one.

"There is no door bell" Alex stated as he gave up on the impossible.

"Well we do live here, so I guess we can go in" Ash laughed as he used all his strength to push open the doors and as the entered into the mansion they were amazed. As the three entered the main entrance they were greeted by a large open room with a large stairs case positioned right across the room with two hall ways on both sides of it, to the left of the room was what seemed to be a living room with a few people already in it, and to the right was a dinning room with a kitchen connected to it.

"I think someone is here!" A voice called from the living room as the three teens were shocked by how big the entrance was and couldn't wait to see the rest.

"I'll go check" A young female voice cried out as foot steps echoed and next thing they knew it a eleven year old girl with long blonde hair and royal blue eyes came from out of the living room area. She wore a violet v-neck short sleeved shirt, with brown shorts, brown gladiator sandals, and a gold bangle on both wrists.

"You three must be here for the contest" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Um...Yeah...." Ash answered as he was still amazed with the size of the mansion.

"I'm Alex" Alex budded in as he was covering up for Ash's rudeness for not introducing himself.

"I'm Christa" Christa said smiling as the two girls shook hands.

"I'm Ash" Ash suddenly said as he woke up from his day dreaming and shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Tara Anders from Littleroot Town in Hoenn" The girl said giving her full background to the three as she motioned them to join the others in the living room.

"Um...is everyone one here?" Christa asked in a soft tone as the three entered in a nice size room with a large TV across the room and a coffee table in the middle room surrounded by a u-shaped line of couches and chairs.

"Ash you're finally here" May cried out as he popped up from behind a couch along with Misty and Dawn.

"Ash we missed you so much" Dawn cried as Ash blushed with embarrassment.

"People here are really friendly" Alex stated as he placed his luggage with the other luggage in the corner of the room and joined Tara on a couch.

"I know these girls from my Pokemon journeys" Ash explained as he was pulled down into a chair by the three girls.

"You're a Pokemon trainer?" A ten year old girl with lavender hair and blue eyes called out from across the room. She wore a pink mini sweatshirt over a greet tang top with a yellow and green skirt that was about knee length.

"Yeah I started my journey a few years ago and just finished not to long ago" Ash said a bit startled by the girl's excitement.

"I'm Miya Morgan and I just got my first Pokemon not to long ago" The girl explained as she took a step off her chair, but amazingly slipped on her own feet hitting the floor hard.

"You ok?" Christa asked worried about the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm just a big klutz" She laughed as she got up and smiled widely be fore sitting back down.

"How about we all just introduce ourselves?" Tara mentioned as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll start off, I'm Tara Anders from Littleroot Town of Hoenn" Tara explained with a shining smile.

"I'm Alex Winters from Violet City of Johto" Alex said next with a weak smile and he waved lowly at the silent crowd of strangers.

"I'm Christa Jewel from Ecruteak City also in Johto" Christa explained as she sat next to Alex.

"I'm Marley Douwting and I'm from Lavender town of the region of Kanto" A fourteen year old girl with knee length dark purple hair with maroon eyes and with pale skin. She wore white pants, a loose dark green sweat shirt, with green shoes, and a necklace that had a charm that seemed to resemble a ghost.

"Watch out!" Marley sounded cried as he leaped into mid air and landed on the floor sending papers and magazines from the table flying in the air.

"What's going on?" One of the contenders cried out as he hit the floor to.

As there was complete silence everyone slowly got up to their feet to see nothing was wrong.

"Sorry I have a fear of flying types and a Pidgey just flew by the window at a terrible speed" Marley explained as everyone calmed down and sat down. As Ash placed everything back on the table he found a pile of papers with pictures and a bio of everyone in the room.

"Look what I found" Ash called out as he handed a sheet to each person.

"Who ever is in charge must have put them here for all of us" May stated as she begun to read the paper silently.

"If it wasn't for Marley's fear of flying types we would have never found them" Miya laughed as Marley giggled lightly at the comment. With this everyone begun to read the paper to learn more about the other kids in the contest who hadn't shared their names yet.

As Ash looked over the list he read it silently to himself....

* * *

Name- Corey Spina

Age- 19

Home Town- Snowport City, Sinnoh

He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and seemed to work out daily. He wore a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, with a light green wind breaker jacket over his shirt, and seemed to carry a pair of sun glasses and a pair of fingerless gloves that dangled from his pockets.

* * *

Name- Blake Harris

Age- 16

Home Town- Lavaridge Town, Hoenn

He had spiky black hair, brown eyes, and had a light tan. He wore dark blue jeans, with hsi black combat boots, a red shirt that he wore under his black jacket, and what seemed to be a Lavaridge gym, badge as a necklace.

* * *

Names- Delia and Yuuki Clearwater (Twins)

Age-15

Home Town- Snowpoint, Sinnoh

Delia had long blue strength hair with her bangs white covering her dark blue eyes and had an unusual scar on her right hand. She wore sky blue long sleeved shirt, light and dark blue plaided skirt, a blue scarf with a poke'ball symbol on it, with knee high stocking, and Lolita blue shoes.

Yuuki had curly brown with white bangs like her sister, she had one dark brown eye while the other was light brown, and unlike her sister who was average high she was short but both were extremely thin. She wore a white shirt with a hoodie sweat shirt, with torn jeans, red and black biker gloves, and black converses.

* * *

"Well then I guess I'm the first one down" Ash laughed as she slammed his paper down with a grin, but soon his excited face turned red as he noticed everyone had a bored expression as they waited for him to finish.

"Finally you're down" Misty sighed playfully as everyone laughed lightly.

"With this there was a bit of an awkward pause as everyone waited for someone to say something.

"So you two are twins and from Snowport just like me. Well the Snowport like me part, I of course don't have a twin" Corey stated as he corrected himself half way through making a few people giggle lightly as he turned a low shade of red.

"It seems we are twins and that we are from the same city, but of course Snowport is a cold place so you don't move about to much" Delia explained as she seemed to be mature for her age and gave Corey a straight and detailed answer.

"Well a place called Snowport is bound to be cold" Corey laughed as Yuuki giggled lightly at the comment.

"Delia you know that's true" Yuuki giggled a little bit more as she playful nudged her sister as she seemed to be the calm one of the twins.

"If it's that cold would your pee freeze to you?" Marley asked herself out loud making everyone looked at her including Blake who seemed to keep to himself.

"That's a weird but interesting question" Alex stated to Marley who seemed not to notice anyone looking at her until a few seconds passed on.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Marley asked confused as she rubbed her teeth thinking she had food in them.

"You were talking to yourself" May explained from across the room.

"Oh that...Yeah I do that once in a while" Marley laughed as everyone nervously laughed as they all were a bit afraid.

With this Dawn turned to face Blake who was sitting on a corner sofa near her alone.

"So, Blake why do you wear that gym badge on your neck?" Dawn asked as she didn't want him to be out of the conversation.

"Um....I...uh...my....uh....half sister...uhh...is the leader...and...I...um...and I beat her..." Blake explained as he begun to stutter between about every word he came upon.

"You ok?" Tara asked curiously.

"Yeah" Blake struggled to cough out.

"You sure?" Miya asked as Blake seemed to be turning bright red.

"Yes!" Blake yelled by accident as he seemed not able to control the volume of his voice at the moment.

"He's proudly just nervous" Delia stated as she sat calmly on the couch end with Yuuki at her side and Corey at the other end.

"True a lot of people get like that especially with a big group of strangers" Alex added on as he smiled at Blake who just sat there playing with the badge that dangled from his neck.

With that everyone seemed to stop talking as they didn't want to come upon another situation as awkward like that one. With the only hallway in the living room not including the entrance glee as someone turned the lights on in there.

"Hey who turned on the lights?" Corey asked out as he stood up at the sudden change.

"Maybe it was a ghost" Marley stated as a few people seemed a bit freaked out by that.

"No, its ok kids just me" A Voice called as a large and short men entered the room. He had bright red checks with a brown curly mustache with tan pants he wore a purple stripped button up shirt with a black tie, and a red blazer jacket on.

"It's a clown" Alex laughed making Christa and Dawn giggle loudly as the man walked in.

"No I'm not a clown, Mister Winters" The Man stated as he glared at the boy.

"Hey, Alex the clown knows your name" Ash said surprised as Delia slapped her forehead at their stupidity.

"You idiots he's not a clown he's the..." Misty started but before she could finish the man stopped her with the stomp of his foot.

"I'm the big cheese of this contest, I'm Francis R. Freeman" The man explained proudly as he took a pair of purple sun glasses from his pants pockets and threw on the tiny pair of glasses.

"He is big" Yuuki stated lowly as she sat relaxed on the sofa making Corey laughed, but was just able to hold back the urge to explode in laughter.

"As you know today you arrived her at this beautiful mansion and as you know today is the day you'll start this life thrilling contest" Freeman explained joyfully as he suddenly spun on one foot even making Blake watch in utter shock.

"This contest will test your mental stability, your emotional stability, and even maybe your bladder stability!" He announced as everyone looked at each other by the man's strange remark.

"For next few months you'll be staying in this mansion with no outside world connection, you all must become one as a family, you all must learn how to love each other, you all must be able to stand each other, and as you can see I'm just listening a few things you kids must learn to do" Freeman explained joyfully as he patted Miya on the head who seemed ready to bite him hand off.

"This contest is to make you better people it's to give you a rush that you've never had before!" Freeman cried out as he leaped across the air amazingly everyone that such a large man could do such thing.

"Um...Sir?" Crhista called out.

"Yes. My dear?" Freeman asked as he spun around to face her.

"Could you maybe explain what the main plot of this contest is?" She asked politely and a bit nervously.

"The main plot of this contest is to see who can last the longest and last the greatest in this house for a long period of time. The winner of course will be given a large cash prize, but there can always be the chance of more then one winner" Freeman explained with a smile on hsi face like a kid in a toy store smile.

"Any questions?" Freeman added on as everyone hand went up.

"Um...Well I got things to do and people to see so, your rooms are up on the second floor. The whole second floor is rooms so pick a room you'd like to have and the second floor is accessible by the main stairs case in the entrance" Freeman explained.

"What about our questions, sir?" Marley asked curiously.

"There's a folder in each room it should answer all questions you have and any others you'll have later on" He explained before he leaped right over the coffee table and then over a sofa.

"I will see you all soon for my next visit" Freeman laughed as he swung open the huge doors and slammed them behind him.

"I hope he doesn't re-visit" Blake said to himself as everyone laughed at his remark, but he quickly turned red with embarrassment.

* * *

With this everyone got their stuff and headed up the large stairs to see a long hallway they stretched for some distance before turning left to where other rooms were located, but everyone took a room in the main hall which had two large windows at both ends keeping it lit.

By the time everyone got their stuff un-packed and got themselves ready it was late and everyone decided to grab a meal from the over packed kitchen and turn in early.

**There's the chapter, it should explain most questions about the contest and give you a brief detail on the characters. I hope you enjoyed it the story and will review, also if you have any feed back tell me if you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Settled

**Chapter four. My computer is infected with a virus, but I'm working on it. I'm using my dad's computer at the moment while he's not home so that's why it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this remotely short chapter and future ones will be better. Sorry for the wait. **

Ash yawned loudly as he woke up in his bed pushing the pile of covers that he wrapped around him. The room Ash picked was the first door on the left to the stairs and the design was the same as all the others. The room had a small hall leading into the room where a closet was on the right wall and a bathroom with a shower included was on the left, in the room was a large glass window opposite of the door with a queen sized bed, a desk, a small chair, a cabinet, and a mirror hanging on the sliding closet doors.

Sitting up the sun from the window shined brightly into Ash's face as he stretched his arms up high before heading to the bathroom. As Ash washed up in the shower he quickly got dressed and threw on his hat and headed out.

"Anyone here?" Ash called as he closed his door silently not sure if anyone was awake since it was early and since he'd gone to bed so early he was amazingly awake this early.

"Ash everyone is already awake" Misty explained as she exited her room with her hair a bit damp from the shower. +

"Oh..." Ash said as he was still a bit asleep and started to slowly daze off.

"Wake up champion" Misty snapped as she smacked him on the back of the head making him jump up and realize what was going on.

"It's ok I'm fine" Ash laughed as Misty sighed at this, but smiled at Ash blushing lightly.

"Misty you ok?" Ash asked curious at why she was just starring at her.

"Yeah...I just missed how we use to travel together, things have been boring since Johto" Misty laughed lightly as Ash nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe we can talk about it with Dawn and May while we eat" Ash mentioned as Misty frowned at the remark of the other two being around.

"Well May is still taking a shower and Dawn is working with her hair, so maybe we can just talk for the time being?" Misty asked curiously as she smiled weakly.

"Sure" Ash laughed as he playfully padding her on the back. With this the two made their way down the stairs that stood in front of them and walked off into the over stocked kitchen.

* * *

Alex finished the last of his cereal and threw the bowl into the sink before walking off to the next room. The room was long and stretched far across the back of the house, with a window covering every wall it let sun beam in and in the distance Ash could see Corey running lamps around the pool. Looking around he could see Tara and Marley gazzing at the large yard from the patio as the sun beamed brightly this early morning. As Alex made his way back to the stairs he could see Mirya and Christa watching TV in the living room, while Blake sat at the far end of the room watching it from the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like everyone is awake and getting their day started" Alex said to himself as he made his way up the large stairs to the rooms. Looking both ways he could see a few doors open, but the second floor was mainly empty except for a few. Walking down the left side and passing his own room Alex stopped at the next door which was opened and knocked on the open door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked as Delia appeared sitting at her desk all dressed.

"It's me, Alex" Alex called to her as she didn't look up at him.

"Do you need anything?" Delia called to him as she now looked up and spun in her chair to face him.

"No, just wanted to see what you were doing" Alex explained with a smile as Delia seemed to be less tense then yesterday and motioned him to come in.

"So you're a twin, that's cool" Alex stated as he slowly wandered into the room as he looked around curiously with his eyes.

"If you're going to be in here don't say stupid things" Delia stated as she let out a light giggle as Alex was a bit surprised to hear her laugh.

"You laugh" Alex stated surprised.

"I might be mature, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh" Delia explained sharply at Alex who grinned at her.

"So I noticed you playing with the security system today" Alex stated as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"So?" Delia asked.

"It looked liked you knew what you were doing" Alex explained.

"I can hack any piece of technology in a matter of seconds, I was just simply upgrading it on a higher system of alarm" She explained with a smile and she slightly stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"I thought you were mature?" Alex asked surprised.

"Juts wanted to make sure you were paying attention" Delia explained with a smile.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"The booklet we got yesterday said there might be challenges and other then my sister I need a partner for some, I just wanted to know how good you observed small things" Delia explained.

"Did I pass?" Alex asked.

"Not sure you tell me" Delia said with a playfully smile at his confused face.

"I noticed Blake's badge was from the Lavaridge gym right away, I noticed those three girls Ash knows are all madly in love with him, I noticed Ash is to stupid to notice that they like him, and I noticed that your sister in blind in one eye" Alex explained in a fast tone.

"I guess that's good for an amateur of course" Delia sighed as she spun in her chair to face the opposite way of Alex.

"I think you're just jealous" Alex laughed playfully.

"Alex, what did you use to do before coming here?" Delia asked as she ignored his comment.

"Um...I created Pokémon tactics for battles, contest, and other things" Alex explained.

"You do need to be observing to do that" Delia stated.

"Yep" Alex said proudly.

"Delia I...Oh...You have a boy in your room" Yuuki giggled as she stood in the doorway.

"It's not what you're think" Delia explained right away.

"It's exactly what you're think" Alex laughed jokingly with a grin as Delia pushed him down to the floor.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to look around the third floor" Yuuki explained.

"Ok" Delia said as her sister grinned at the two and walked off.

"Are you stupid?" Delia asked right away facing the boy who lied on her floor grinning.

"No, I just enjoy life" Alex laughed as Delia sighed.

* * *

Yuuki, Tara, Marley, Dawn, and Corey made their way up the red carpeted stairs that led up stairs all racing up except for Corey who was a bit tired from his training. Reaching up stairs they entered a short but wide hall with a large set of stairs in the middle it had two large windows at the end of the hall and four on the walls over looking the front. There was few doors in the hall but the hall was decorated with many sculptures and the doors were twice the size of a normal door.

"Hey guys look" Dawn called as she pointed at a piece of paper framed on the wall.

"It says that the third floor holds a gym, a ball room, a indoor pool, a play room, a supply room, and a laundry room" Corey explained as he read the note out loud.

"A haunted play room?" Marley asked curiously.

"No, just a play room" Corey sighed with a smile.

"Plus, the laundry room would proudly be haunted" Tara added on.

"I disagree I think the ball room would be" Yuuki added on correcting the two.

"I think you guys are stupid" Corey stated with a sigh as he was mostly interested in the gym and the indoor pool.

"Let's go check the laundry room for some ghoust!" Marley shouted excited at the thought as she grabbed Dawn and Tara by the arms and ran off down the hall.

"Wait for me I don't to be left with sweaty Corey!" Yuuki cried as she chanced after them.

"I barely sweat when I train!" Corey shouted as he raced after them.

As the group stopped at the door Marley slowly reached for the door and as everyone nodded to her to tell her to continue she swung open the door. Right as the door opened the lights in the room went on and the large room was brightened to show there was nothing in there.

"See nothing" Corey stated.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marley cried as she made everyone jump and duck for cover.

"What is it?" Tara called out scared.

"A Pidgey flew by the window!" Marley whined as she gripped the stairs railing.

"So you're saying that you screamed because of a Pidgey?" Corey asked frustrated.

"Yes" Marley answered.

"I say we beat the crap out of her" Dawn and Yuuki both stated in dark voices.

"Guys? Are you guys' posested by ghoust to?" Marley asked as she soon realized they group wasn't joking and quickly raced off.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer and it'll extend the first day at the mansion to become longer. Enjoy and stay tuned. **


End file.
